


Frostbitten Shadows

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Snowscales is the daughter of Whiteout's Ancestor, Frostwings. She looks exactly like her mother, but she has the same powers as Darkstalker. Follow this Dragonet's journey of struggles and friendship. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.





	1. Chapter One: Spread Your Wings And Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowscales is the daughter of Whiteout's Ancestor, Frostwings. She looks exactly like her mother, but she has the same powers as Darkstalker. Follow this Dragonet's journey of struggles and friendship. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.

**Frostbitten Shadows**

**Summery**

**Snowscales is the daughter of Whiteout's Ancestor, Frostwings. She looks exactly like her mother, but she has the same powers as Darkstalker. Follow this Dragonet's journey of struggles and friendship. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.**

**Chapter One: Spread Your Wings And Fly**

**Snowscale's POV**

"C'mon sis, wake up! It's morning." My younger sister, Lightwatcher shouted as she jumped around. I groaned and rolled over.

"You finally woke up I see." I looked up to see my older sister, Starscales grinning at me with amusing shining in her dark purple eyes.

"Were you up late studying your scrolls again?" Our mother asked, as we all to a seat at the table. I nodded with a sheepish grin on my face. My mother just laughed with a fond smile on her face.

"What are we going to do today mom? Anything exciting?" Lightwatcher asked with an excited grin on her face. My mother laughed and shrugged her wings.

It was silent for while before our mother was the one to break it.

"Actually.. we are going to do something interesting today. Lightwatcher, your sisters will be attending the Jade Mountain Academy." I blinked in surprises at that. Jade Mountain? But why?

Lightwatcher frowned in disappointment and she spoke up in a sad and confused tone of voice.

"But why can't I go to mother?" She asked, she didn't understand why she had to stay behind.

"It's because your not old enough yet Light. But you will be able to go next month when you turn six." Our mother gently explained to her you gist daughter.

"How long will it take to get to Jade Mountain?" Silverscales asked with a tilt of her head. After a slight pause, our mother answered.

"I'm sure it won't be that long of a flight. We'll just have to go and meet up with the gathering dragons. Don't worry, I already packed your bags." Frostwings explained, with a warm smile.

"Now c'mon, we should probably get going now." And with that we left our house and quickly joined up with the gathered IceWings.

In the crowd of dragons I could make out one of my friends, an all blue IceWing dragonet named Frostbite. Then the Queen Slowly approached all of the gathered dragons and she spoke to us all with a smile of pride and excitement. Her name's Queen Blizzard.

"I am very proud of each and every one of you. I hope you wil make us all proud. Now, I wish you all a safe flight." With that we took of into the air and the flight to Jade Mountain was underway.

**Author's Note**

**I know, I know, another story. But as I said, I have amind that is always active and I have ADHD. But I hope you enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter Two: The Winglet Placements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowscales is the daughter of Whiteout's Ancestor, Frostwings. She looks exactly like her mother, but she has the same powers as Darkstalker. Follow this Dragonet's journey of struggles and friendship. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.

**Frostbitten Shadows**

**Summery**

**Snowscales is the daughter of Whiteout's Ancestor, Frostwings. She looks exactly like her mother, but she has the same powers as Darkstalker. Follow this Dragonet's journey of struggles and friendship. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.**

**Chapter Two: The Winglet Placements**

**Snowscale's POV**

We had finally arrived to Jade Mountain. As we landed on a platform I saw dragonets from all of the other tribes standing all around the platform that we were on.

"Three Moons! It's huge. I wonder how long it took for this to be built?" I thought to myself in amazement and aw.

When we entered we saw tables lining the entrance of the cave, Silverscales and I walked up to one that had no dragonet. A deep-blue SeaWing was sitting at the table.

"Hello. And welcome to Jade Mountain." The NightWing said with a warm smile. I smiled in response.

"Here are your scrolls. It has the list of dragonets and it has a map of the whole school." The NightWing said, handing us a scroll tied with a black leather band. Then after a short pause the SeaWing aded.

"Oh, the name's Fatespeaker. I'm one of the teachers." I nodded in greeting.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Snowscales, and this is my sister Silverscales." I said, introducing both myself and Silverscales.

Silverscales and I then walked off to the side and unrolled the scrolls. We looked at each other before reading.

" **WELCOME TO**

**THE JADE MOUNTAIN**

**ACADEMY!"**

With that opening sentence, I could not help but feel welcomed. I just skimmed over the introductory paragraphs because they sounds boooring and not really that important.

The Winglet placements.

Here we go, time to read the list of dragonets. Timevto see who my clawmates will be for the next four years.

**JADE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Sapphire**

**MudWing: Copper**

**NightWing: Nightwatcher**

**RainWing: Sunflower**

**SandWing: Scorch**

**SeaWing: Shoreline**

**SkyWing: Eagle**

"Well, maybe I'll be in the Gold Winglet?" I musedto myself with a small smile.

**GOLD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Iceberg**

**MudWing: Amber**

**NightWing: Silverscales**

**RainWing: Maple**

**SandWing: Delta**

**SeaWing: Waterfall**

**SkyWing: Sunset**

"Aww, I'm not with my sister... I was hoping to be Clawmates with Silverscales. Maybe the Silver Winglet?"

**SILVER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Frostbite**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**NightWing: Mindreader**

**RainWing: Willow**

**SandWing: Heatstroke**

**SeaWing: Lagoon**

**SkyWing: Bondfire**

"Okay then... maybe the Copper Winglet?" I frowned and kept reading.

**COPPER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Snowstorm**

**MudWing: Leach**

**NightWing: Eclipse**

**RainWing: Glorious**

**SandWing: Sandstorm**

**SeaWing: Seashell**

**SkyWing: Auburn**

"There's one more Winglet left... the Quartz Winglet. Let's se..." I thought as I kept on reading.

**QUARTZ WINGLET**

**IceWing: Snowscales (Oh Three Moons! Thank you!)**

**MudWing: Reed**

**NightWing: Shadowwind**

**RainWing: Summer**

**SandWing: Lioness**

**SeaWing: Tempest**

**SkyWing: Kindle**

I sighed in relief. They hadn't forgotten me after all. I wondered what these dragonets would be like, would they be nice? Would they like me? I sighed and blue a plume of frost.

I read the list once more before I slowly rolled the scroll up and I made my way to the Quartz Winglet's common cave. I stopped right in the entrance, I was nervous.

* **A While Later***

Once I finally gained the courage to enter the cave, I slowly stepped inside the dimly lit cave. Once I entered the RainWing and SkyWing Clawmates looked up in surprise. I lowered my gaze to my talons in an attempt to hide from the stares.

"Ah, you must be... Blizzard, right?" The SkyWing dragonet asked with a tilt of her head. I looked up in stunned surprise. After a few moments of awkward silance, I spoke up quietly.

"S-Snowscales." I corrected, looking up at the SkyWing and RainWing dragonets with a shy smile. Then after a moment of silance, the SkyWing spoke up.

"That's a cool name. The name's Kindle, it's nice to meet you Snowscales." Kindle said with a warm smile.

"I'm Summer. Nice to meet you Snowscales." I nodded at the RainWing dragonet with a shy smile. It was silent for a while, then another voice spoke up from the entrance of the cave.

"That's an interesting name for an IceWing." We all turned in surprise when another dragon entered the cave. It was the NightWing dragonet.

"You must be... Midnight, right?" Summer asked with a tilt of her head. The NightWing laughed quietly and shook her head.

"Nope, good guess though. The name's Shadowwind.” The NightWing said with a cheeky grin on her face. Kindle laughed quietly and spoke up.

"That's a cool name. The name's Kindle." The SkyWing said, with a kind smile.

"I'm Summer. Nice to meet you Wind. Can I call you that?" Summer asked, to witch the NightWing dragonet nodded. After a moment of silence, she added.

"You don't mind if I call you Sum do you?" Shadowwind asked, and the RainWing dragonet nodded her head with a warm smile on her face. I smiled warmly at Shadowwind, the NightWing dragonet seamed like the sassy and mischievous type. I liked that. I think we'll get along perfectly.

"Hi Snowscales, long time no see." Came a new voice from the entrance of the sleeping cave.

The three of us looked to see a SeaWing about our age walk in. With her scales a sky blue, aqua green wing membranes and eyes.I smiled happily, I knew this SeaWing dragonet.

"You must be... Hurricane, right?" Summer asked with a tilt of her head.

"Tempest," she corrected, with a kind smile and a nod of her head in greeting.

Before the others could introduce themselves, Tempest was already speaking.

"Maybe we could have introductions in there?" Tempest asked as she pointed her tail out to the common cave. I smiled knowingly at the SeaWing dragonet who smiled back.

Kindle, along with me and Summer, nodded as the three of us followed Tempest outside.


End file.
